Tokyo Sling
by Yin1
Summary: The incidents of a dark past draw four young men to the prestigious Kogaku University. Where they will learn truths, cope with lies, hatred and betrayal. AyaYohji AyaSchuldig and many more. Enjoy and please review!


Hello! Um, well, I'm back, kinda. I've decided to write this fic and I don't know why. I just started writing and then couldn't stop. Fair warning to all this fic is plot less; I'm making up stuff as I go. I don't have a beta reader so my English sucks at this moment. If anyone is willing to help me out please do so. I do hope all of you enjoy it. If it's not too much to ask do drop a line and tell me what you think, ne? Okay now for the fic! Enjoy!

Yin.

_Disclaimer:_ All the characters in this story belong to Koyasu Takehito. Most of the places I've named are fictional so don't sue.

_Summary_: The incidents of a dark past draw four young men to the prestigious Kogaku University. Where they will learn truths, cope with lies, hatred and betrayal. The life of one of them is in danger and in the midst of pain and love, strangers will come between them, enemies will return from their damned graves and old friends will change their ideals and beliefs.

_Pairings:_ Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Yohji (for now, and anyone else that I throw in for my own evil amusement)

_Warning_: Angst, Romance, shounen-ai (yaoi in later chapters).

Rating: R (for now.)

_They say life is a play, a comedy twisted with irony and pain and we humans are the mummified actors that lay helpless and at the mercy of the theatre of God and the cruel farce of life. There are those who become stars in the theatre and those who are legends but then the majority is forgotten and washed away is the rueful promise of childhood dreams and future aspirations._

_Yin._

_TOKYO SLING_

_By: Yin_

_Chapter One: Homecomings _

_Tokyo, Japan._

The door swung open and a rumpled figure staggered through the room, stumbling in the way of misplaced objects and groping blindly in the dark. Alcohol reeked from the cracked lips and tired eyes were barely open. There was a loud crash, a stifled moan and then the muted sound of a body falling gracelessly on the mattress. With wrinkled clothes and a good inebriated mind, Yohji Kudoh fell asleep that night, just like he did every night. At least a mixture of whiskey, vodka and a good bout of sex kept the nightmares at bay, if only for a few blessed hours.

_..............................................................._

_London, England_

"Bloody hell Ran! You can drive a body out of its mind. Stop ignoring me dammit."

An exasperated man watched as his short term roommate thrust clothes into a new suitcase with haste and not much order. Something was definitely wrong; Ran Fujimiya was all about meticulousness and order. Ever since Schuldig had met the stoic redhead he had wanted to jump right into his pants. There had been no playacting, Schuldig had seen him and promptly told him that he had an itch and that Ran was entitled to scratch it.

He had walked boldly towards Ran and thrust out his hand, when Ran had purposely overlooked his attempt at friendship, he had said quite loudly, "Fuck me if I'm wrong, but have we met before?"

Schuldig winced as he remembered that scene in the courtyard. He got out of that one with a black eye and a silent roommate that ignored him for three full weeks until Schu threatened to take a dump on Ran's bed if the younger man didn't speak to him. That got him another black eye but a reluctantly amiable roommate. Schu knew he was good looking, yet Ran's unemotional behavior and antisocial response left him with too many pieces to an impossible puzzle.

Finally the explosive pair had arrived at a truce that was tilting precariously, because Schuldig wanted Ran and Ran simply didn't care. He had done everything that was possible, from walking around wearing only a thong to dancing to the Village People while cooking lunch in front of an impassive Ran. He had been warned that his emotions were not to be involved. His job was becoming unbelievably complicated and he had no idea what to do about his newly aroused feelings. It had all been a farce from the beginning and Schuldig found himself wanting to cling to that fake world, the world he and Ran lived in. The world he had been paid to live in.

He heard the loud snap of the suitcase being shut and impossibly violet eyes stared at him, an unfathomable emotion swirling in the dark depths. Something was wrong, and fuck if he didn't bloody well find out what it was.

"I'm going home," that deep voice of Ran's never failed to send shivers through Schuldig.

He snorted, "Fuck no you won't!"

"Fuck yes I will."

Schuldig's eyes narrowed, Ran scarcely cursed, everything seemed strange. Ran's speedy plans of departure sent bells of alarm through him and the fact that the phone calls came to him more often and they were beginning to pressure him, pushing him into doing things that made no sense.

Then it truly struck him, Ran was leaving. He was filled with a sense of unease and baffling desperation. Amethyst orbs surveyed his reaction warily and Ran stood, his feet braced apart and his stance defiant, ready for any protests or objections Schuldig would surely invent. Schu just stared at him blankly, and suddenly he was very tired, tired of moping after a man who would probably never want him. He was strongly attracted to Ran but the younger man had been dancing out of his reach ever since he stepped into his Chemistry class. The long legs encased in tight faded jeans, a trim sculpted chest in a baggy black turtleneck. One hell of an aristocratic beautiful face completed the package, not to add the long red hair and slanted violet eyes to the mix. Schu leaned back on the wall and rested his head against the hard surface, his eyes closed tightly and he slid down to slouch in a languidly on the floor. He felt a shadow blocking the meager light from his face. A cool hand stroked his cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry."

Schuldig shook his head in bitter understanding, light red tresses swaying gently with his movement. He knew it was over when it hadn't even begun. He had fucked up, hell; _he _was fucked up, royally.

Ran stared at his German friend longingly, he had to return to his country, and he had to settle matters that had been left alone for too long. There was no delaying it anymore and he had messed up in the process by going ahead and nearly falling in love with his crazy roommate. But Gods the man was beautiful. The chiseled features were softened by the aquiline nose and the lips were set in a sensual line. Those lips really did drive him crazy and he looked at them every time the other man wasn't looking. Ran wanted to kiss him, badly. He had the urge to thread his fingers through those long locks possessively and to see the pale green eyes darken with pleasure. Ran had never indulged in the needs of his body. His mind swirled and chaotic desires pushed at him roughly, he shut his eyes. He wasn't supposed to care, not now, not ever. He had been trained not to care, to only do things for money and to be ruthless at all times. The vision of a tall, dark haired man invaded his mind and he shuddered in anger and hatred. Someday he would claim what was due and someday he would be able to lay his ghosts to rest along with his unforgivable sins. The only thing he had to do was wait for that fateful day to come. There was only one thing he could leave for Schuldig and that was his body, he really didn't have anything else to offer. He tried to shut out the image of caring and beautiful man who sat in front of him, looking like he just lost his favorite toy.

"Fuck me."

Jade orbs opened quickly and stared at him, his mouth opened into a tiny circle of surprise. Ran wanted to kiss that mouth.

"Have you lost your mind? Are you sick? Oh blessed hell, that must be it, you have a fever."

Ran sighed at the meaningless babble and gripped the soft cloth of Schuldig's shirt and swiftly placed his lips one inch away from the soft mouth he wanted to ravish.

"You've wanted to fuck me ever since you saw me, are you going to back out now?"

Schuldig was speechless; for once he couldn't open his big fat mouth to say what he really wanted to say, no matter how obnoxious and crude it was.

"Are you a virgin Ran?"

Lime colored eyes widened considerably as a deep chuckle came from Ran.

"What do you think Schu? Wanna find out?"

"Bloody hell," Schuldig whispered, "this is crazy."

"So it is."

A mane of carroty locks snapped up sharply and Aya drew his breath as Schuldig raised himself slightly so that he was leaning over him. "Are you sure you won't regret this?"

"Positive."

Schuldig grinned wolfishly and gently bit Ran's lower lip, then licked it, drawing a soft moan from the younger man. His left arm snaked around Ran's waist and pressed him closer, long fingers buried themselves into dark burgundy curls and Ran stared at him with longing in his eyes. Schuldig kissed him again, made him forget were he began and were the other man ended. Hands slithered to his hips and ground their pelvises together. Ran cried out, gritting his teeth as a full mouth sucked on the pulse of his arched neck, licking the pale column gently. Schu broke away, his eyes glowing and the gentle curve of the lower lip swollen and pink.

"What do you say we get out of these clothes?" Schu asked softly, nipping his ear then laving it in erotic circles.

Ran gasped, "Oh, that .....ah...is... God....an excellent idea."

"My sentiments exactly."

**............................................................**

_Tokyo Japan._

The meager years of adolescence were meant to be wasted, to be enjoyed and cherished. Yohji Kudoh firmly believed in that and in his opinion and to the chagrin of those who cared about him he planned to stick to his plan. That was his personal and unforgettable philosophy. Yohji sat in his counselor's office fiddling with a pen and staring around idly. He saw a picture of a dark haired young woman smiling under a cherry tree on the window sill. Yohji smirked, the girl was cute, if he ever met her they probably could.........

"Glad you could make it Kudoh-san, thanks for waiting, you may sit now." A middle aged woman with sharp bird-like features and black hair wound up in a tight bun stepped into the room briskly. Maji Hotaru had been his counselor for the past year in Kogaku University and he didn't appreciate her or her stupid comments at all. She had spent the whole school year berating him on his grades and prying into his own private life. She could drop dead for all he cared.

"I'm going to map out the full story to you, Kudoh-san," she said in a stern voice, "Fail your Psychology final and you're out of this university."

Yohji dropped the pen and glared at the nutty old bat in front of him, she had an imperious set to her face looking like the fucking queen of Egypt. The woman continued what would soon become a tirade, "You have been failing every class, and Psychology is your last straw, screw it up and you're gone for good. You have done no community service and that is needed in your resume. If you don't have that then you might as well forget about getting a good job in the future. It will also be considered as some extra credit."

"Pray tell, what do you have in mind?" Yohji drawled out lazily.

"A new student will be coming into the institution; you are to go to the airport meet the person. Do some sightseeing if you like and then you will be told about the apartment arrangements. The address will be given to you."

She handed him a leaflet with the instructions and looked at him dead in the eye, "Kudoh, this is your last chance, don't mess it up."

Yohji grinned, "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

He unfolded his long body from the chair and winked at the annoyed woman, "Do I get extra credit if I get into her pants? It may not be for the community but I'll certainly be doing _her_ a service."

Yohji rushed from the room, leaving a sputtering counselor with a reddened face in his wake.

**................................................................**

Tokyo International Airport brought in numerous foreigners daily. It was nearly impossible to find a person you hadn't met before, it was a waste of time. Waiting did not appeal to Yohji, not when he could have a bottle of vodka in one hand and a pretty lady in the other instead of waiting for some stupid girl. He saw that the flight from London had already arrived and now he was stuck, he had no idea how to find the girl, and all he knew was that her name was Aya. He stared at the crowd of people and felt his irritation begin to build. Yohji took out a cigarette and lit it, he always smoked when he was annoyed and now he was becoming considerably pissed off. He inhaled sharply, his left eye was beginning to twitch, and he was going to smash something soon. He stared at his watch; he'd been waiting for the chit to come for forty-five fucking minutes!

A hand tapped on his shoulder from behind and he found a vicious snarl coming from the back of his throat.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked savagely as he turned around. He stooped dead in his tracks, the cigarette dangling limply from his slackened lips. Standing before him was simply one the most gorgeous men Yohji had ever seen. Dark red hair hung in a fat braid over his shoulders and eyes the color of polished amethysts stared at him from the midst of numerous disheveled bangs. There was a detached lifelessness beyond the vivid barrier of the violet irises. He had the most exquisite features, with a delicate beauty mixed with the high planes of the face and the pointed chin. Yohji eyes followed the long body, slender but firmly muscled.

"Are you Yohji Kudoh?" his voice was deep and quiet, and he spoke a cultured Japanese.

Yohji shook his head, "Yes, I am."

A piece of paper was thrust at him. Yohji looked at the man in shock, "You're Aya?"

An elegant brow rose in question. "Do you have a problem with my name?"

"It's a girl's name," he blurted.

The redhead shrugged, as if it wasn't something unusual, then shifted his suitcase to his left hand.

"Can we go now?"

Yohji nodded and began to walk towards the exit, Aya stepped front of him, his footsteps brisk despite the fact that he carried a heavy suitcase. Yohji was tempted to offer his assistance but something told him that his help wouldn't be appreciated. So he chose to follow the man, his eyes following the telltale swish of the chunky braid and the graceful sway of the narrow hips, not to mention the cute butt.

He had a feeling that community service wasn't going to be too bad after all.

**..................................................................**

Aya fell back on the bed with a tired sigh. Gods, that had been a long flight, not to mention the exasperating blonde that had been sent to pick him up, correction, the incredibly good looking exasperating blonde. Aya stared at his suitcase and grimaced at the thought of how messy it was in there. He had no time to pack properly, not when his voracious lover had kept him in bed for the remainder of the time he had in London. Anybody who knew Schu well would know that sleeping was not one of his bedroom fantasies. He was still a little sore but he was bloody well happy about what had taken place. He remembered the look on Schu's face when he had confessed the fact that he was a virgin, mostly because he had acted like an experienced lover throughout the sexual foreplay. Aya stretched languorously, wincing as he got the cricks out his bones. Damn, he needed some sleep. Yohji had dropped him off earlier and left his phone number in case Aya needed anything. He smiled at the memory of the soft emerald eyes, even if they were flanked by dark sunglasses and that thick golden hair; it reminded him of honey gently swirling with chocolate streaks. Aya allowed himself a rare smile; he might as well give into some amusement before he got into the uglier part of his trip. He stepped out of his new bedroom and decided to take a look around his new apartment. He supposed it was nice, he had two bedrooms that were elegantly furnished, not opulent but nice enough to display wealth mildly, the rest of the apartment was very much the same, a spacious kitchen, a cozy living room and a balcony with a spectacular view of the city.

He made a mental note to thank his stepfather for the thought he put into finding an apartment for him. A few years ago, Aya had believed in tradition, he hated everything that was Western and scorned those who rejected their native culture and heritage. He guessed he could say those were the days when he was carefree, yet life seemed to fuck him over repeatedly so he gave up on the supposedly good existence he was expected to have. Aya sat on the sofa and stared out into the setting sun, he was exhausted, yet when he began to think about his past, everything was forgotten, even his own physical needs. Maybe someday he would be smart enough and try to forget, but until that blessed day came, he would continue to nourish his hatred and play the hypocrite in front of his family and those around him, the ones who said they supposedly cared. Aya new better, they had proved it to him in the cruelest of ways, he had lived to tell the tale and carry the burden of the untimely and brutal death of a loved one. He sat still, barely moving and watching quietly as the glare of dawn faded into night, and the room became darker and darker, just like his thoughts. Some days he felt that he couldn't go on, and most of the time he was genuinely tired of living the life he led. He was doing it again, he was brooding in the dark, and he knew one person that was able to fix his moods good and proper. He heard Schu's voice in his mind, a memory that now seemed too old and faded.

"_Aya if you don't get out of that bloody room right now I'm going to piss right in your mouth! I promise you that you won't like it at all!"_

Aya smiled, as usual he would open the door with the urge to kill written in his eyes, but his fool of a boyfriend would drag him somewhere to one of his adventures, get them both in a bloody heap of trouble and then have Aya give him the silent treatment for several days. The cycle would start all over again when Aya locked himself in his room and suffered from bouts of depression and emotional turmoil. At least Schu knew how to deal with all the shit Aya put him through. The German's handsome profile formed in his mind and he fell asleep on the couch of his living room, dreaming of Schuldig with a small smile on his face.

**...............................................................**

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep!

A tanned arm snuck out from the rumpled bed and promptly smashed the annoying source of the noise. A figure was buried under a mountain of flannel sheets and three comforters, a loud groan came from the bed and then there was blessed silence.

The bedroom door opened with a loud crash and a whirlwind of energy burst into the room.

"Yohji! Get up!"

The addressed person rose jerkily from the bed and gave the intruder a ferocious scowl.

"Leave me the hell alone. Fuck off Omi."

That said, he fell back on the pillows and began to snore loudly making his point of wanting to be left alone quite clear. Yohji heard a loud sigh and before he knew it all the precious warmth from the covers had left him. The horrid devil had thrown them to the other side of the room and was now happily opening the windows and drawing back the drapes to allow the blasted glare of the sun inside his room and inside Yohji's sensitive pupils.

"GO AWAY!" he roared.

Omi chose to ignore him and began chatting away gaily, "Now Yotan don't shout, it's bad for your voice, you'll be hoarse for the rest of the day. Today is a very important day and although you got up a bit on the late side, it would be too bad if you were to mess up. I trust you slept well? By the way breakfast is on the table, I made......................."

The chirpy rambling never seemed to end and Yohji was quite irritated. Omi grinned at his older brother, Yohji looked like a very grumpy bear, it didn't help that his hair was sticking out all over the place, he really did look adorable. Yohji rested his head on the pillows and closed his eyes. Here we go again, Omi thought angrily.

"YOHJI! UP! NOW!"

"Argh!! Omi why can't you just build a house in hell, I'm sure the other demons will get along with you smashingly."

"Ha ha very funny," Omi fumed, "I'll have you know that I want a lengthy apology from you for saving your hide today, you better ace that Psychology final becau—ommph!"

A pillow hit him square in the face as a loud yell came from him brother's big mouth.

"FUCK! Omi why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried but you wouldn't listen!"

Yohji was out of the bed in the blink of an eye and as usual he conveniently flashed his brother with his nude profile as he made a dash for the bathroom. Omi's face contorted in a grimace, Yohji was a hedonist through and through there was no denying it. The man was too perverted for his own good, one day he would probably have his own erotica magazine corporation. Omi shuddered at that thought. He began clearing up all the discarded items on the carpet and all the clothes that were strewn across the room. Yohji would never learn. He really did worry about his brother; Yohji had gone to France two years ago and had returned a completely different person from the carefree youth that the family knew. Yohji was haunted and although he recovered this joyful demeanor there was a ring of untruth to his cheerful voice and a dull gleam in his eyes. Omi noticed and it hurt him that his brother refused to tell him what had happened in France. Yohji had bought a spacious condo and had invited Omi to come live with him. The little blonde had readily agreed and now he realized that Yohji hadn't wanted to be alone, he needed comfort and reassurance, even if it was from afar. If Yotan wanted it then Omi was willing to support him through thick and thin and hope that someday, Yohji would reveal the truth to him. The older man needed someone to balance the unhappiness that lurked in the depths of those green eyes, they glittered with the knowledge of horrors Yohji should have never seen or experienced. Omi was damned if he didn't find out. He hated waking up in the middle of the night to hear Yohji's anguished screams and the raw pain of those sounds shook Omi to his toes.

Yohji stomped back into the room, wearing a skimpy towel around his slim waist; he flung it towards the bed and proceeded to raid the contents of his closet, blatant in his unconcerned nudity.

Omi blushed like a ripe tomato and Yohji grinned at him evilly, "Enjoying the view chibi?"

That was his cue; Omi left the room and slammed the door with a loud bang.

Wretched man.

**........................................................**

Yohji drove like a mad man, swerving and breaking more traffic rules than he ever had in his lifetime, at least in his sober lifetime. He heaved a sigh of relief as the Seven raced into the parking lot of Kogaku University. It was packed, of all the fucking days, they had to pick the day of Yohji finals to make sure that there wasn't even one spot vacant. He spotted one on the far side of the area and sped towards it at breakneck speed, he reversed and when he was about to slip into the empty space he was blinded by a white blur. It had been that easy, it had been taken, Yohji cursed long and fluently, choosing a few preferred words from foreign languages as well. He gave the steering wheel a not so pleasant blow to expel out his evident anger. He slammed out of the car with murder in his eyes; he went over to the white Porsche intent on giving its bad-mannered driver a good and long lecture and a few unfriendly fists. If he missed his final someone was going to die. He rapped sharply on the tinted windows of the car. He was pissed as hell but his fit was forgotten when the car door opened and pair of long legs encased in jeans unfolded gracefully from the driver's seat, they were followed by a full mane of dark red hair and a familiar long braid.

"Aya?" he asked in confusion.

The man in question cast him an irritated glance and scowled at the stupidly rhetorical inquiry. "In the flesh."

Yohji counted to ten to get his irritation under control, "Look, I have my final now and if I don't get there now, I'm gonna flunk."

An impassive stare, "Not my problem."

"You just took my parking spot!" Yohji was all but near shouting now.

"So? Get another one."

Aya began to walk away from him, Yohji pulled frantically at his hair trying to send some pain into his scalp so he could remain calm.

"Aya, I need you to move your car," Yohji said it in the most controlled voice he could achieve in his desperate state.

Violet eyes regarded him stonily, "No. Go away."

With that said Aya was gone, sloppy braid and all.

"You're a prick you know that?" Yohji yelled after him. He snorted, it wasn't like Aya pretended to hear him, and if he did, he chose to ignore him. Yohji stared at his watch and with another curse he got back into the car; he had to find another spot.

Pronto.

**...................................................................**

****

He hated being watched, and that was exactly what was happening. He felt the bold scrutiny from several pairs of dark eyes as he took the seat that the Visual Arts professor assigned him to. He felt tension coiling around his body and wrapping around him in a blanket of wariness. Hushed whispers slithered around him and he flinched as he heard some of them.

"Wow, he's cute.........."

"Quite sexy......."

"That red hair....."

"Have you ever seen eyes that color?"

Aya straightened in his chair, his back stiff as he sat ram rod straight. He despised those things they said behind his back, others would consider them compliments but Aya had always been self-conscious. Most of it was due to the misfortune that a young man like him had been born in country where the population had dark hair and coal eyes. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of them all and he had been exposed to their taunting and hostility. He was brought back to reality when the teacher began to drone in a senseless monotone, but then his eyes became bleary and he dozed off. A while later, he blinked several times and looked at the clock on the wall, damn, the professor had been lecturing for a full fifty minutes. Aya wondered if the man wanted a glass of water and vinegar to shut him up.

"Hello. Your name is?"

Aya jumped at the sound of the smooth voice, he turned to meet a pair of twinkling golden eyes and a smiling mouth.

"Fujimiya Aya." He replied grudgingly.

A hand shot out towards him and Aya offered his tentatively. They shook hands and the stranger said, "Yuushi Honjou. Where are you from?"

"England."

"What made you come to Japan?"

"None of your business."

That said Aya turned to the teacher and listened to the demonstrative lecture of figure drawing. He was also saying that a nude model would come to pose for them in a week. Aya snorted under his breath and cast a brief look at the guy called Yuushi. One of his most arresting features was his platinum blonde hair, it was almost white, it looked unbelievably soft too. Aya shook his head, he was straying, and he was desperately clinging to any excuse or any person in order to keep his mind away from what he would soon have to do. He guessed it was stupidly futile, he knew that there was an old relation he had to visit. Aya turned around and found Yuushi staring at him intently, a focused expression on his face.

"Hey, did you attend Seta High School?"

Aya's eyes widened slightly but he kept his unreadable mask intact. "No."

"Yes you did, you look familiar, and you're not really from London are you?"

A blank stare.

"You don't even look English, apart from your coloring but you eyes are slanted."

"I'm English."

"No you're not," Yuushi snapped his fingers in excitement, "I remember you now you're---"

The bell rang, music to Aya's ears, he packed up his things and hurried towards the door, mentally thanking the crowd of students that blocked Yuushi's way, even though he was calling out the redhead's name. Aya walked faster and he was relieved when he stepped outside. He ran to the men's bathroom. It was blessedly empty; Aya headed to the sink and twisted the faucet. His hands were shaking and his breathing shallow. Aya splashed water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was his darned coloring that had caused the tragedy in the first place. He stared himself, misery etched on the beautiful features and he let himself be swallowed by unpleasant memories.

Golden eyes stared from the bathroom door, taking in the sight of the slumped form of the slender redhead. Recognition dawned on Yuushi's face and he began to shiver violently. He had thought that he would never see Ran again after all these years. They had both attended the same school and he had noticed Ran immediately. There had been an aura of loneliness around the redhead, Yuushi had been drawn and so had others. He looked at the bent figure on the floor and he felt salty tears prick his eyes.

Yuushi whispered, "I missed you."

Then he walked out of the bathroom.

**.....................................................................**

"I'm sorry Kudoh-san but there will be no exception to the rules."

"Look you don't understand—"

"I didn't ask you to explain, I suggest you start looking for a new University, this one won't be having you next year."

The door was shut in his face. Yohji wanted to scream and chop a certain red braid to shreds. They wouldn't allow him to take his final again and he had studied like the devil for the fucking exam. He growled angrily, he had to do something, Kogaku was one of the most prestigious universities in Tokyo, if he flunked his family was going to give him hell. His situation was simple, he was fucked.

_to be continued.............._

Author's Note.

Ok, so what do you think? Like it, hate it? To berate me too much, remember I'm just making up stuff as I write. This is plot less, I repeat, plot less!

Oh, to anyone who is good with English and doesn't mind the work of a lazy writer, I need a beta reader. I chopped up this chapter with my horrible grammar already. If there is anyone out there who can help me, just email me at .

Ciao!


End file.
